Tarde de Mais
by Srta. Lenita
Summary: U.A. Uma carta pode trazer lembranças de um passado doloroso, de uma escolha mal feita e das conseqüencias que ela trouxe. syaoran x sakura


Olááá

Essa fic é curtinha, é só uma idéia que me veio enquanto ouvia Utada Hikaru "Eternelly", que apropósito é a musica desta fic!!

_Itálico: Lembranças, com exceção da música, mas vocês vão entender!! _

Normal: Narração

Espero que todos vocês gostem!!!

Boa leitura!!

* * *

Olhou para o relógio constatando que já passara, e muito, do seu horário de trabalho. Soltou um suspiro cansado, queria apenas voltar para o seu apartamento e dormir até o outro dia. Terminou de arrumar os papéis que estavam em cima de sua mesa, guardou-os na pasta, revisaria tudo amanhã. 

Pegou seu casaco e saiu da sala, não havia mais ninguém no seu andar. Estava tão cansado que não notou o elevador apitar anunciando a sua chegada, somente despertou quando um dos faxineiros o cumprimentou. Respondeu a saudação educadamente, entrando no elevador. _Tédio_. Pensou ele enquanto olhava os números decrescerem indicando o andar em que estava. Chegou finalmente até seu carro, desativando o alarme e seguindo em direção ao seu apartamento.

Durante o caminho ligou o rádio do carro. Tocava qualquer balada romântica. Estava cansado, depois do dia de trabalho exaustivo que teve, foi convidado pelos amigos para dar uma volta em algum lugar agitado para descontrair, mas como sempre ele negou. _Tenho que trabalhar! _Queria agora apenas chegar em casa, tomar um bom banho e deitar na sua confortável cama.

Parou em um sinal vermelho, olhou em volta constatando que realmente era muito tarde por causa do pouco movimento. Algo chamou sua atenção no banco do carona, eram as correspondências que estavam na sua caixa do correio hoje cedo. Saiu tão rápido de casa que nem se deu ao trabalho de abri-las, apenas as jogou ali para lê-las depois.

Passou os olhos rapidamente pelos nomes nos envelopes, notando que a maioria eram contas ou cartas de sua mãe, mas uma lhe prendeu o olhar. Era diferente das outras, o papel era branco com letras douradas, não pode analisar mais, pois ouviu a buzina do carro de trás lhe chamar a atenção para o sinal verde.

Quando finalmente estacionou o carro na sua garagem já não pensava mais no tal envelope, seu cérebro apenas repetia "banho" e "cama". Recolheu as cartas do banco, sua pasta e mais alguns papéis jogados pelo carro. Quando entrou no seu apartamento largou o material na grande mesa da sala, dirigindo-se direto para o banheiro.

Sentiu a água quente escorrendo pela sua pele, os músculos relaxando com o contato agradável, soltou um suspiro de satisfação. Ficou alguns minutos a mais no chuveiro, saindo apenas quando seu estomago começava a reclamar pela falta de comida. No caminho para a cozinha ligou o rádio, detestava ficar no silêncio. Abriu a geladeira em busca de algo que calasse os barulhos de fome que seu estomago fazia, mas não havia nada.

Apelou para os pratos congelados. Sorriu de satisfação quando em alguns minutos sua lasanha saia fumegante e saborosa do microondas. Sentou-se no sofá, lugar que achava mais confortável para comer, enquanto saboreava sua refeição e agradecia pela tecnologia existir, seus olhos se depararam novamente com o mesmo envelope branco que vira no carro.

* * *

**Menomaeni iru kimi ga sukoshi kagayaki**

**mawari ga mienai watashitachi wa dokoni iruno**

**zawameki hajimeta haikei no nakani**

**mada kienaidene**

**mou nannimo kikoenai**

**But I can feel you breathe**

**odoroku hodo kimagurena tenkaini sukoshidake**

**watashi rashikunai kitai wo**

**oh oh shiteru**

_Diante dos meus olhos você está ligeiramente brilhando_

_Não vejo nada a minha volta_

_Onde nós estamos?_

_De lá do fundo comecei a me agitar_

_Não desapareça ainda, por favor,_

_Já não ouço mais nada_

_Mas, eu posso sentir você respirar_

_É um progresso tão instável, que me surpreendo por ter tão pouca_

_semelhança com minhas expectativas

* * *

_

Pegou-o na mão, um nome chamou sua atenção de imediato: _Sakura_. Lembrou-se da garota e dos acontecimentos dolorosos do seu passado.

* * *

"_-Vamos Syao, você ta muito mole! - gritava uma garota enquanto corria na beira do mar segurando um par de sandálias, ela tinha o cabelo castanho claro que chegavam até o queixo, um par de olhos verdes. Trajava um vestido amarelo na altura dos joelhos._

_-Mole? Eu?Você vai ver quando eu te pegar Sakura, vou te dar um grande castigo por ter dito isso!- Syaoran correu mais rápido alcançando a menina, que ainda ria muito por causa da brincadeira. -E agora, hein? Quem é mole?_

_-Você! Porque disse que ia me dar um castigo, e não deu!-Sakura sorria para o homem que abraçava sua cintura, enquanto ela o enlaçava o pescoço._

_-Então eu vou te castigar! Você nunca vai esquecer deste castigo!- Disse aproximando seus lábios lentamente dos dela, tomando-os para si em um beijo calmo e profundo."

* * *

_

I wanna be here eternally

**Kono mama mitsume aetteitai**

**I can feel you close to me**

**Itsuma demo sobani wa irarenai**

**kono shunkan dake wa zutto eien ni**

_Eu quero estar aqui eternamente_

_Quero que permaneça assim como está_

_Eu posso sentir você perto de mim_

_Mas não poderei ficar com você para sempre_

_Apenas esse momento será sempre eterno

* * *

_

Já havia passado tanto tempo, e mesmo assim sua mente e seu coração pareciam recusar-se a esquecer a garota.

* * *

**tatakai ni dekakeru maeno hitoyasumi**

**anatato sugoshitai**

**yakusoku wa kondo aeta toki ni**

**Can you hear me breathe?**

**odoroku hodo dewanai tenkai nimo**

**kandou shichau toki ga dare ni datte**

**oh oh aru**

_Num breve descanso, antes de deixar a luta_

_Quero cumprir com você, a promessa_

_De nos encontrarmos da próxima vez_

_Você pode me ouvir respirar?_

_Não é de se surpreender que..._

_Qualquer um, às vezes sinta_

_Ser levado pelo progresso também

* * *

_

"_-Deixa de besteira Syao, não tem nada de mais andar neste brinquedo! - Reclamava Sakura apontando para uma pequena montanha russa, que tinha a forma de uma minhoca._

_-Sakura você ta bem, por acaso? Não notou que é um brinquedo infantil?- Disse Syaoran de braços cruzados, olhando torto para a cara da minhoca gigante e sorridente._

_-E o que é que tem de mais? Faz tempo que eu não ando nesse brinquedo, e aposto que você também! Vamos vai.-Implorava Sakura com os olhinhos brilhando enquanto tentava puxar Syaoran._

_Ele olhou para ela admirando a figura a sua frente. Quem olhasse não diria que ela tinha dezessenove anos. Como amava aquela garota-mulher. Puxou-a para um beijo, surpreendendo-a, queria demonstrar o quanto a amava, a queria sempre consigo. Separaram-se, Sakura sorria ainda de olhos fechados._

_-Tudo bem, vai! Mas só uma volta!_

_-Obrigada Syao!-Disse a garota correndo para o brinquedo, enquanto ele balançava a cabeça e sorria, a seguindo."

* * *

_

**I wanna be here eternally**

**darenimo mitsukaranai tokoroni**

**I can see you are all I need**

**ashita made tasuke wa iranai**

**kono shunkan saemo kitto just a fantasy**

_Eu quero estar aqui eternamente_

_Onde ninguém possa me encontrar_

_Eu posso ver que você é tudo que preciso_

_Até amanhã não preciso de ajuda_

_Esse mesmo momento, certamente, é_

Apenas uma fantasia

* * *

Sabia que a culpa era sua por ter perdido Sakura, tomara uma decisão achando ser o melhor a ser feito, para ambos, mas isso não fazia a dor diminuir. E agora sabia que não era necessário tanto sofrimento

* * *

"_Sakura chorava encolhida no chão. Syaoran estava de costas para ela, doía-lhe na alma o que estava fazendo, mas era preciso. Ele sabia o que era melhor para ela. Para ambos. Se acabasse o relacionamento agora, Sakura iria aceitar ir para a Europa fazer o curso de moda que estavam lhe oferecendo, por dois anos com tudo pago. Ele sabia que ela não queria ir por sua causa, então se não estivesse mais no seu caminho, ela não desistiria da bolsa._

_-Por que Syao? Você não me ama mais? Não me quer mais ao seu lado?- Questiona Sakura, com algumas lagrimas que teimavam em cair._

_-Sakura entenda de uma vez: Eu tenho que ir para a China completar os meus estudos para assumir a empresa, você vai para a Europa, não podemos mais ficar juntos!_

_-Syaoran eu fiz uma pergunta, me responda!- Sakura agora se levantou, suas pernas tremiam com a expectativa da resposta. - Você não me ama mais?Syaoran respirou fundo, tinha que dizer a ela. Tinha que ter coragem e falar para ela da maneira mais convincente que encontrasse._

_Virou-se para olhá-la nos olhos, teve que se controlar para não abraça-la e dizer que estava mentindo, que tudo aquilo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Mas não podia. Ela parecia tão fraca e delicada, com os olhos úmidos e vermelhos, queria confortá-la. Mas controlou-se._

_-Não Sakura. Eu não te amo mais. Para mim acabou!- Virou-se de costas para ela, iria embora agora, o mal já tinha sido feito. Acabara com tudo, não podia voltar atrás. Saiu do apartamento da garota. Aquela triste despedida sendo embalada apenas pelo choro triste de Sakura e os passos duros de Syaoran."

* * *

_

**I can feel you close to me**

**ano basho ni kaere nakunattemo**

**imano kimochi dake wa zutto eien**

**I wanna be here eternally**

**I can see you are all I need**

**kono shunkan dake wa eien ni**

_Oh... Eu posso sentir você perto de mim_

_Mesmo não querendo sair daquele lugar_

_Quero apenas que esse sentimento seja eterno_

_Eu quero estar aqui eternamente_

_Eu posso ver que você é tudo que preciso_

_Apenas esse momento será eterno

* * *

_

Quando leu o conteúdo da carta seus braços caíram ao longo do corpo, seu rosto estava sem expressão. Sentia uma dor forte em seu peito, como se seu coração estivesse sendo esmagado. Largou a carta e caiu no sofá, sentiu os olhos arderem, mas recusou-se a chegar ao ponto de chorar. Agora já era tarde de mais par eles.

As palavras que lera ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça:

_Você está convidado para o casamento de Sakura Kinomoto e Yukito Tsukishiro_

_Data: 03/05_

_Local: Templo Tsukimini

* * *

_

Pois é, é isso ai!!!

Espero que não tenha ficado muito melosa, ou muito chata!!

Beijão, até a próxima e comentem por favor!!! Eu vou adorar saber o que vocês acharam do meu pequeno surto de criatividade!!


End file.
